Magical Girl Pretty Misty
by Super Saiya-Jin lv.4 Goku
Summary: Hi and welcome to Magical Girl Pretty Misty. Come and join Misty in her new Magical Girl Story as she deals with the evils of Team Rocket and romance problems that come along the way.
1. The magical girl appears

Magical Girl Pretty Misty  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Magical Girl Appears  
  
It was a normal day in the world of Pokemon. Our three heroes were walking though Llex Forest on their way to Goldenrod City.  
  
"Ash, are you sure you know where we're going?" Misty asked.  
  
"Sure I do," Ash replied. "I just don't know where we are."  
  
"I can't believe it! Don't tell me we're lost again," Misty groaned.  
  
"Don't worry. There should be a Pokemon Center around here somewhere," Brock replied as he saw an old, broken down sign stapled on a tree.  
  
"Okay, to the Pokemon Center!" Ash said as he started walking to the right.  
  
"The Pokemon Center is that way," Brock said as he grabbed Ash's arm and pointed the other way.  
  
"Oh I knew that," Ash replied laughing.  
  
"Pika Pika," Pikachu said hitting his head. Then they started walking towards the Pokemon Center. When they got to the Pokemon Center, Brock ran up to Nurse Joy before a word could be said.  
  
"Hi, my name is Brock," Brock said. "I was wondering if you could cure my broken heart."  
  
"Get back here Romeo," Misty said pulling a six foot mallet out of nowhere and hitting Brock over the head.  
  
"Call me," Brock shouted as Misty dragged him off.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ash," Ash said. "We were hoping to get some directions."  
  
"Well just wait here and I'll get you a map," Nurse Joy said.  
  
After about a minute or two, an adult male Pikachu wobbled through the door. He was drunk and his fur was a mess.  
  
Pikachu jumped back in shock. "Chu Pika (Dad)," Pikachu said. Memories of his early life came flooding back. It was a sad story. Pikachu was born into a family of five. He had two older brothers and two older sisters. His mom left them when Pikachu was just a baby and got together with her secret lover. Pikachu's dad was a terrible drunk who would beat Pikachu almost everyday after his wife left him. He had slept with almost all of Pikachu's girlfriends and beat his best friend half to death. Pikachu ran away at the age of 15 and was caught by Professor Oak. That was his life up to the beginning of Pokemon.  
  
"Is something wrong Pikachu?" Ash asked, as Pikachu got ready to attack the other Pikachu. Pikachu ran over and smacked his father across the face.  
  
"Pika pika chu. Pika chu chu pika pik. (I hate you. You're nothing but a worthless drunk.)," Pikachu said.  
  
"Pikachu," Ash said walking over to him.  
  
"Pika chu pika (Who the hell do you think I am)," Pikachu's father asked.  
  
"Pika pika (I'm your son)," Pikachu shouted.  
  
"What's wrong with Pikachu?" Misty asked.  
  
"I don't know," Ash said. "I guess he knows him."  
  
"Oh are you back again Mr. Chu," Nurse Joy said as she walked out of the backShe put her hands on her hips and frowned. "You're drunk again,"she said angrily.  
  
"Ummmm, Nurse Joy, I don't think Pikachu likes him," Ash said. The two were fighting again.  
  
"Pika pik chu (Well at least I wasn't the reason your mother left)", Pikachu's father said.  
  
"Pika chu pika chu (I don't blame her for leaving. Come on everyone left you. No one liked you. That's why we left)," Pikachu said. "Pika chu chu (We would have been better off if you left.)" Ash and Nurse Joy pulled the two Pokemon away from one another.  
  
"Pika pikachu (No one liked you)," Pikachu shouted.  
  
"Pikachu," Ash said.  
  
"Well, it's getting late. Why don't you kids stay here and spend the night?" Nurse Joy said.  
  
"Thanks Nurse Joy," Brock said.  
  
Later that night everyone was asleep except Misty. She just sat up in bed and looked at Ash sleeping. He always looked so peaceful when he was sleeping.  
  
"I wish I could tell you how I feel, Ash," Misty whispered. "I love you. And I think I can help you." Misty got out of bed and walked over to Ash. Pikachu was sleeping next to him. Misty took out a little stick that could have been a miniature toy wand. She looked at the sky. "Oh powers of water, grant me the power to help Ash. I wish Pikachu could speak like a human." A magical blue light shot from the wand and hit Pikachu. "Thank you," Misty said as she walked back to her bed.  
  
The next morning Pikachu woke up and stretched. Ash was still asleep as usual.  
  
"Ash, come on. It's time to get up," Pikachu said. "Come on Ash."  
  
"Ah, Brock, five more minutes," Ash said sleepily.  
  
"Ash, it's me, Pikachu," Pikachu said.  
  
"What," Ash said as he jumped out of bed.  
  
"What's wrong Ash," Pikachu said.  
  
"Brock, Misty," Ash shouted.  
  
"What is it Ash," Brock asked sitting up.  
  
"Yah, what's the matter Ash," Misty asked.  
  
"Pikachu's talking," Ash said.  
  
"Ash, Pikachu could always talk," Brock replied, clearly annoyed at being woken for such a stupid reason.  
  
"Not like this," Ash replied. "Pikachu talk."  
  
"Okay Ash," Pikachu said.  
  
"Ahhhhhh, Misty did you hear that?" Brock said in amazement.  
  
"What?" Misty asked.  
  
"Did you hear Pikachu speak human?" Brock said excitely.  
  
"Yes," Misty replied.  
  
"Hey guys, what's wrong?" Pikachu asked.  
  
"Pikachu you're talking like a human," Ash said.  
  
"Really," Pikachu said. "But... how?"  
  
"I really don't know," Ash said. "Well guys I guess we better get use to it."  
  
"Okay," Brock said. "Well let's get some breakfast."  
  
They explained everything about Pikachu to Nurse Joy and found out Pikachu's father left last night. They all sat down to breakfast.  
  
"Well it must be nice to have a Pikachu that speaks human," Nurse Joy said.  
  
"I guess," Ash said.  
  
"Well I think this could be good," Brock said. "Now we can easily understand him."  
  
"I think your right, Brock. This is great," Ash said enthusiastically. "Pikachu, how do you feel about it?"  
  
"It's fine with me," Pikachu said. "We can finally really talk. Hey guys, can you give me a minute. I have to use the little Pikachu room."  
  
"Sure," Ash replied. A few minutes later they heard a flush and an explosion. Ash, Misty, and Brock ran to the back of the Pokemon Center. They saw Pikachu in a clear glass box and then they heard some familiar voices.  
  
"Prepare for trouble."  
  
"And make it double."  
  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
"To unit all people within our nation!"  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
  
"Jessie."  
  
"James."  
  
They combined their voices to create the ever annoying, "Team Rock blasts off at the speed of light. Surrender now or prepare to fight."  
  
They hopped into their hot air balloon.  
  
"Meowth that's right."  
  
"Well sorry to be leaving so quickly, but we really must be going," Jessie said.  
  
"Let me go," Pikachu shouted.  
  
"Jessie, did you hear the Pikachu talk," James asked.  
  
"Yes," Jessie replied.  
  
"Well looks like I'm a role model for Pokemon," Meowth said.  
  
"Well the boss is going to love a talking Pikachu," Jessie said.  
  
"Pikachu," Ash shouted running after the balloon.  
  
..........  
  
In all the excitement, no one noticed that Misty slipped away. Racing to the top of the Pokemon Center, she took out her wand. "Water, give me the power to transform and help my friends. Pretty Misty Power," Misty shouted. There were some flashing pink lights and Misty was now the Magical Girl Pretty Misty. She was wearing a pink miniskirt, with ruffles flowing along the sides outlining all her feminine curves. She also wore a white tee shirt with puffy sleeves and a pink bow on the front. Her five inch pink heels brought her up to a towering height representing the female warrior within.  
  
"Stop right there, Team Rocket," Misty shouted. The balloon stopped defying the laws of nature at Pretty Misty's command.  
  
"Hey Jessie, who's that girl," James asked. "She's really hot."  
  
Jessie frowned angrily. "Who the heck are you?" Jessie asked.  
  
"I'm the Magical Girl Pretty Misty," Pretty Misty said. "And I'm here to stop you two."  
  
"You're going to stop us," Meowth said sarcastically.  
  
"That a laugh," Jessie replied.  
  
"I'll show you two," Pretty Misty said taking out her water scepter and doing a dance. "Blue heart attack." Little blue hearts hit the balloon and one broke the glass box Pikachu was in. Pikachu jumped on top of the balloon and bit a hole in it. As the balloon started to lose air Pikachu jumped off it and into Ash's arms. Pretty Misty gracefully leaped off the building and landed next to Brock and Ash.  
  
"Pikachu," Ash said.  
  
"Ash," Pikachu shouted.  
  
"You did good work, Pikachu," Ash said.  
  
"Thanks for the help Pikachu," Pretty Misty said.  
  
"And thank you," Ash said.  
  
"You're welcome!" Pretty Misty said blushing. "I'm glad I was able to help you out."  
  
"Well is there anything I can do to thank you?" Ash said.  
  
"Kiss me," Pretty Misty said blushing.  
  
"Kiss you?" Ash said nervously.  
  
"Come on Ash," Brock said. "Live my dreams! Kiss her Ash!"  
  
"Uh, okay, I will," Ash said.  
  
"Way to go Ash," Brock shouted.  
  
"Go for it Ash," Pikachu said.  
  
"Thanks. That's all I want," Pretty Misty said. She put her head closer to Ash and their lips met. The only way she could describe it was magical. She looked at him as she moved back. "I love you Ash. Bye. I hope I see you again." And with that she ran off.  
  
"Well, Ash you just got to first base," Brock said patting him on the back.  
  
"You're the chu Ash," Pikachu said.  
  
"Pikachu he's the man," Brock said.  
  
"Oh that's what you call it," Pikachu said. He swiveled around. "Hey where's Misty," Pikachu asked.  
  
"I guess she's at the Pokemon Center," Brock said. "I tell you that girl's as thick as they come. She's more... deaf awake then she is when she's asleep."  
  
"Ready to go Ash," Pikachu asked.  
  
"Ya, sure. Let's get going," Ash said 


	2. Special event: A guest arrives

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon at all. If I did I'd be rich. Pokemon is own by Nintendo. Help the cause! Buy GameCube (and if you still have some cash, buy Game Boy Advance.)  
  
Magical Girl Pretty Misty  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Special Event: A Guest Arrives  
  
Ash and Co. has just made it to Goldenrod City. The city was huge and there were skyscrapers everywhere. The sun was shining. It was the perfect day.  
  
"Well guys we finally made it," Brock said. "Goldenrod City."  
  
"Well what do you want do first," Misty asked. "How about a little shopping?"  
  
"Well maybe we could pick up chicks," Pikachu said  
  
"Great plan, Pikachu," Brock said smiling. "I knew you were just like me."  
  
"Well Pikachu would have a better chance than you," Misty said.  
  
"Guys, first things first," Ash said. "We came here to get a gym badge. We can do what we want later."  
  
"Ash is right," Brock said. "The gym badge is more important."  
  
"Well to the gym," Pikachu shouted. "Ummm Brock, where is the gym?"  
  
"Let's check the map," Brock replied taking out a map of the city.  
  
After three dead ends they finally found the gym. There was a sign on the door that said "Gym closed for the day. Come back tomorrow."  
  
"Well I guess it's closed Ash," Pikachu said.  
  
"Well then why don't we get something to eat," Ash said. Ash looked at the doors as they changed into a spiral of red and blue. "Guys?"  
  
"Ash what is that," Misty shouted.  
  
"I don't think Ash knows Misty," Brock said. Just then a person came through the spiral of lights and landed on Ash. Their lips met as they fell to the ground. Ash looked into the person's eyes and felt a feeling he hadn't had since he met Pretty Misty.  
  
"Oh sorry," a female voice said as she got up. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Sure I'm fine," Ash said as she helped him up. She was about 13 or 14 years old with long blonde hair. She was wearing a white shirt with a blue miniskirt. She was unbelievably beautiful. Ash, Brock and Pikachu were left speechless for a moment but it didn't take long for Brock to get into action. He pushed Ash out of the way and grabbed her hands.  
  
"Hi my name is Brock," he said. "And may I say you're the most beautiful girl I every seen." Misty was about to hit Brock but before she could, Pikachu tackled Brock, sending him flying into a tree.  
  
"Hi my name is Pikachu," the little yellow Pokemon said. "I was wondering..." Pikachu was cut off as Ash stepped in front of him.  
  
"Hi my name Ash," he said. "I was hoping maybe me and you could go out sometime."  
  
"Ummmmm, hi. I'm Minako Aino," the girl said. "And sure, I'd love to go out with you Ash."  
  
"Thank you," Ash said. "How about tomorrow night?"  
  
"Sure that sounds great," Minako said.  
  
"Man beaten by Ash. I really must be losing it," Brock said to himself as he got up.  
  
"Chu. I guess she only dates her own species," Pikachu said.  
  
"Hi Minako. I'm Misty," Misty said walking over to her friends.  
  
"Hi Misty," Minako said. "Ummmmm may I asked where we are?"  
  
"Well we're in Goldenrod City," Brock said getting up.  
  
"Man I can believe it," Minako said.  
  
"Ummmm is something wrong," Ash asked. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Well I guess I'm fine," Minako said. "But I have a lot of questions about this world." The four companions gave each other a puzzled look. Minako sighed. "I think this is going to take a while. Why don't we find a place to sit down." There was a bench near the gym entrance. The two girls sat down on the bench. Ash, Brock and Pikachu sat on the ground in front of them.  
  
"So where are you from?" Ash asked.  
  
"I'm from a city called Tokyo," Minako said.  
  
"Tokyo? Never heard of it," Brock said.  
  
"No, you wouldn't have. You see my best guess is that I was sent to a different world," Minako said. "What's the name of this planet?"  
  
"This is Earth," Ash said a little confused.  
  
"How did you get here?" Misty asked.  
  
"I was going to meet my friend Usagi at the mall," Minako said. "But on the way I was sucked into a portal and ended up here."  
  
"Who would do that?" Misty asked.  
  
"I don't know," Minako replied.  
  
"Don't worry. I promise we'll help you get back to your world," Ash said.  
  
"You'll be back in no time," Brock said.  
  
"I'll do anything to help you," Pikachu said.  
  
"Thank you," Minako said as she picked up Pikachu. "Hey is this your pet or something. It's really cute."  
  
"Umm he's my Pokemon," Ash said.  
  
"What's a Pokemon?" Minako asked. The four of them started to explain everything about the Pokemon world.  
  
...........  
  
Somewhere under the Goldenrod Radio Tower, Team Rocket was standing in front of a desk where a man was sitting. It was their boss Giovanni.  
  
"Ummm boss, you wanted to see us?" James asked.  
  
"I should fire all three of you but I'm going to give you another chance to redeem yourself," Giovanni said as he took out a picture of a blonde-haired girl.  
  
"Wow, she's hot boss," James said drooling.  
  
"Idiot," Giovanni said. "I want you three to get her."  
  
"Why? Who is she?" Jessie asked.  
  
"She is Minako Aino, our key to getting back Mewtwo," Giovanni said. "I had a group of scientists make a machine to bring her here from her world. She has the power to beat Mewtwo."  
  
"Don't worry boss. We won't fail you," Jessie said.  
  
"Ummmm boss do you think we can keep the picture to remember what she looks like," James said drooling over it.  
  
"Take it," Giovanni said giving it to James.  
  
"Man, she is a hottie," Meowth said.  
  
Jessie looked at the two of them in disgust. "Come on you two. Let's go," Jessie said dragging them off.  
  
............  
  
Ash and the others were having lunch in a small park.  
  
"So you have your Pokemon fight other trainers' Pokemon?" Minako said.  
  
"Yes that's basically what happens," Ash said. Suddenly a cloud of smoke burst in front of them and Team Rocket appeared.  
  
"Prepare for trouble."  
  
"And make it double."  
  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
"To unit all people within our nation!"  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
  
"Jessie."  
  
"James."  
  
"Team Rock blasts off at the speed of light."  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight."  
  
"Meowth that's right."  
  
"You can't have Pikachu," Ash said.  
  
"We're not after Pikachu today," Jessie said.  
  
"Yah we want the hot blonde chick," James said.  
  
"Well you can't have her either," Ash said.  
  
As the smoke cleared, Team Rocket's Meowth balloon appeared behind them and they got into it. As the balloon began to ascend, a claw came out from the bottom of the basket and grabbed Minako.  
  
"Let her go," Ash shouted.  
  
Misty ran and hid behind a tree. She took out her wand. "Water give me the power to transform and help my friends. Pretty Misty Power," Misty shouted. There were some flashing pink lights and Misty was now the Magical Girl Pretty Misty. She was wearing a pink miniskirt, with ruffles flowing along the sides outlining all her feminine curves. She wore a white tee shirt with puffy sleeves and a pink bow on the front. Her five inch pink heels brought her up to a towering height representing the female warrior within.  
  
"Jessie, it looks like we're going to win this time," James said. "Hey do you think she'll go out with me after she's finished her job for the boss."  
  
"James, I never knew you could be such a pervert," Jessie said.  
  
"Hey guys, why they aren't attacking us," Meowth asked. They looked down to see Brock, Ash and Pikachu drooling at something in the air.  
  
"What're they looking at?" Jessie asked.  
  
James quickly changed into a professor's lab coat, took out a chalk board and started drawing stick figures and their balloon on it. "You see that Minako girl," he said.  
  
"Yes," Jessie said.  
  
"Well from down there they have a great view of her panties," James said drawing a little arrow showing their view. "Man, I wish I was them."  
  
Jessie socked him. "We don't have time for this, you pervert!"  
  
"Stop right there Team Rocket," Pretty Misty said standing on a tree branch.  
  
"It's that girl," Jessie said.  
  
"I'm Pretty Misty and I stand for love and justice. And in the name of all Magical Girls, I will punish you," she said.  
  
"Man I think our long annoying speech is better," Meowth said.  
  
"Hey I'm working on it," Pretty Misty said.  
  
"Well at least she an okay Sailor Moon rip-off," Jessie said.  
  
"What? She's nothing like Sailor Moon," James said. "Sailor Moon's a lot hotter."  
  
"You really are a pervert," Minako shouted from below.  
  
"Well it's time to stop you two," Pretty Misty said taking out her water scepter and doing a dance. "Blue heart attack." Little blue hearts flew out of the wand and hit the claw, breaking it. Minako fell toward the ground.  
  
"Catch her guys," Pretty Misty said as Brock caught her in his arms.  
  
"Thanks," Minako said.  
  
"Pikachu, you know what to do," Ash said.  
  
"He gonna shock us, he gonna shock us," Team Rocket said.  
  
"Gotcha, I'm right on it," Pikachu said with an evil tone. "Final Shock," he shouted. The thunderbolt hit the balloon, popping it and the balloon flew into the distance.  
  
"Team Rocket's blasting off again" was heard from the balloon.  
  
"Well that was easy," Pikachu said.  
  
"Where did Pretty Misty go?" Ash said looking up at the tree where she had been standing.  
  
"Hey guys," Misty said running over. "Where's Team Rocket?"  
  
"Pretty Misty came and saved the day again," Pikachu said.  
  
"Really? That's great Pikachu," Misty said.  
  
Ash walked back slowly to his lunch. "Hmmm," he wondered to himself. "You know it's kinda funny. The last time Pretty Misty appeared, Misty missed her. Could it be..." He took a look at Misty and chuckled to himself. "No way. Pretty Misty is much nicer and more beautiful then our Misty. It's just a coincidence their names are the same." He looked up and started running. "Hey, Pikachu, that's my lunch," he shouted. 


	3. Special Event: Ash’s First Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon at all. If I did I'd be rich. Pokemon is own by Nintendo. Help the cause! Buy GameCube (and if you still have some cash, buy Game Boy Advance.)  
  
The Magical Girl Pretty Misty  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Special Event: Ash's First Date  
  
It was night in the world of Pokemon. The moon was full and the stars were bright. It was beautiful. At the Pokemon Center, Ash was sitting on a couch nervously twisting his hat in his hands. Misty, Brock, and Pikachu had gone out. Ash looked at the clock as he waited for Minako. Ash had asked her out the other day and she had said yes. Ash told her she didn't have to go through with it but she said that she wanted to. Not to say Ash wasn't happy about it. He was.  
  
Nurse Joy looked at Ash. "Ummm, I thought you were going out," she said.  
  
"I'm just waiting for Minako," Ash said.  
  
"Oh are you two going out on a date," Nurse Joy asked.  
  
"Yes we are. It's our first date," Ash said. "And if she takes much longer it might be my last."  
  
"Well I'll go check on her," Nurse Joy said.  
  
"Thanks," Ash replied.  
  
"Minako, are you okay in there," Nurse Joy asked as she knocked on the door.  
  
"Yes I'm fine," Minako said. "I'll be out in a minute."  
  
"Okay," Nurse Joy said.  
  
"Perfect," Minako said to herself as she looked herself over in the full- length mirror. "I look great." Minako looked at the time, 7 o'clock. "Man, I almost made it on time. I'd better get going."  
  
"Man I can't believe she said yes. Maybe she's changed her mind and she doesn't want to face me," Ash thought to himself.  
  
"Oh, sorry Ash," Minako said as she walked in. "I guess I just lost track of the time."  
  
"It's... It's fine," Ash mumbled as he looked at her. She looked great. She was wearing a red shirt with a black miniskirt and black five inch high heels. Ash just sat there silently, mouth wide opened. Minako walked over to him and ducked down so she was face to face with him.  
  
"I'll take it by the look on your face that I look okay," Minako said smiling happily at Ash.  
  
"You... You look amazing," Ash said looking into her eyes.  
  
"Thank you," Minako said blushing a little. "Well, why don't we get going."  
  
"Okay," Ash replied.  
  
"Okay then," Minako said taking Ash's hand and helping him up. The two walked out of the Pokemon Center together. They were still holding hands.  
  
...........  
  
At a small restaurant Brock, Misty, and Pikachu were eating dinner.  
  
"Man, Minako sure is nice," Pikachu said. "And nice looking."  
  
Misty pushed the food around her plate dejectedly. "Well I guess she's okay," she said.  
  
"Man, Ash is so lucky," Brock said. "I hope he knows that."  
  
"I think he does," Pikachu said. "And they make such a great couple too."  
  
Misty's face turned a bright red and she rounded on Pikachu. "No they don't," Misty shouted as everyone in the restaurant looked at her. "They make a horrible couple. They're nothing alike and they have nothing in common. And anyway she's too old for him."  
  
"Misty, love is all that matters," Brock said.  
  
"Ash isn't in love," Misty said curtly. "He just thinks she's hot."  
  
"Hey, Misty, you aren't jealous, are you?" Pikachu said slyly.  
  
"Humph. No, I'm not jealous of her," Misty said haughtily. "Why would I be?"  
  
"Well you do seem to get angry when we talk about her," Pikachu said.  
  
"That's because we can't seem to go 10 seconds without talking about the great Minako," Misty said angrily.  
  
"Sure," Brock replied nudging Pikachu. "I think we can do that, don't you Pikachu?"  
  
Pikachu looked at Brock who winked at him. Pikachu shook his head. Females were a mystery, whether they were Pikachu or human.  
  
................  
  
Meanwhile, Ash and Minako were sitting on a small bench in the park. Ash looked at Minako and all he could think was that this was a dream, this beautiful girl sitting here with him. Now he finally understood Brock, which he never thought he would. There was something special about all of this.  
  
"Ash, isn't the sky lovely tonight?" Minako asked.  
  
"Yes," Ash replied. "This is a great night. And I'm glad I spent it with you."  
  
"Me too, Ash," Minako replied as she looked at Ash.  
  
"Oh how romantic," a familiar female voice said.  
  
"Hey, keep your hands off the girl," a male voice said. "She's mine."  
  
"Shut up," Ash said angrily. "Go annoy someone else."  
  
"Sorry but we can do that," the female voice said. A bunch of street lights came on and Ash could see Team Rocket's balloon coming into the light.  
  
"Prepare for love trouble."  
  
"And you better make it double."  
  
"To protect men and women from devastation!"  
  
"To stop all impossible relationships within our nation!"  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
  
"Jessie."  
  
"James."  
  
('Must they do this everytime,' Ash thought. He was impatient to send them flying once again so he could get on with his date.)  
  
"Team Rock blasting off at the speed of light. Surrender now or prepare to fight."  
  
"Meowth that's right."  
  
"Now we'll take that hot blonde off your hands," James said as claw came out of the bottom of Team Rocket's balloon and grabbed Minako.  
  
"Don't you two ever learn," Ash shouted. "You already tried this and it failed."  
  
Jessie laughed. "Well a few things are different this time," Jessie said. "You have no Magical Girl or Pokemon with you."  
  
"We'll see about that," Ash said reaching for his Pokeballs. He searched and searched but they weren't there. Suddenly, he remembered he left them with Nurse Joy. "Crap," he said under his breath.  
  
"Bye bye," James said. "We'll take good care of her."  
  
"No," Ash shouted. "Bring her back." Ash fell to his knees and looked at the sky. "Minako, I will get you back. I swear it!"  
  
..............  
  
Back at the Goldenrod Radio Tower, Team Rocket was standing in front of a desk where a man was sitting. It was their boss Giovanni.  
  
"Well you three did something right for once," Giovanni said. "Well I guess I better give you something as a reward."  
  
"Really Boss," James said.  
  
"What?" Jessie asked excitedly.  
  
Giovanni got up and walked to a secret door behind his desk. Team Rocket followed him into a big lab. Giovanni walked over to a seat and sat down. A scientist walked over and put a helmet on him. There was another chair and the woman Minako was in it.  
  
"What are you going to do to me," Minako shouted.  
  
"Hey boss, what does this machine do anyway," James asked.  
  
"It drains her power and transfers it to whoever sits in this chair," Giovanni said. "It will give us the power we need to beat Mewtwo. We'll be the ultimate super power in the world. And after me, you three will get a turn." The power monitor read 100%. The Scientist pulled a switch and the reading went do to 5%. Giovanni was now larger and radiated pure evil. His eyes were a deep red. "Wait until she gets her power back and then give them each a little." Giovanni left them standing with their mouths wide open.  
  
...............  
  
Ash ran into the Pokemon Center and banged on the counter.  
  
"Nurse Joy are my Pokemon ready yet!" Ash asked.  
  
"Yes," Nurse Joy said giving him his pokeballs. "Ash did something happen. Where's the girl that was with you."  
  
"They..... They took her," Ash said, "and I'm going to get her back."  
  
"Ash, who took her and where are they?" Nurse Joy said.  
  
"I...... I......... I don't know," Ash said. He never even thought of that. He hit himself for his stupidity. He should have followed them for their location and come back for his pokeballs afterward.  
  
"Ash, calm down," Nurse Joy said. "Do you mean you don't know who took her or you don't know where they went?"  
  
"Oh, I know who took her. It was Team Rocket," Ash said angrily.  
  
"Then I can help. I heard that Team Rocket had a secret base under the Goldenrod Radio Tower," Nurse Joy said  
  
"Well I'm going to find out," Ash said running out the door.  
  
"I hope he can rescue her on his own," Nurse Joy said.  
  
...........  
  
Ash walked through the radio tower basement. There were two Team Rocket men burnt to a crisp on the floor.  
  
..........  
  
In a lower level of the tower Giovanni watched Ash on a T.V. screen.  
  
"Guess I'll give our guest a little gift," Giovanni said. Giovanni's eyes glowed as a door opened and a Pikachu walked in. As the Pikachu looked in Giovanni's eyes it start to change. It's fur turned to black and gray and it grew to be five feet four inches tall. It got long claws and fangs. Giovanni rubbed his hands together in delight. "Now Dark Pikachu, kill our uninvited guest."  
  
"Pika Pi Chu (Sure master)," Dark Pikachu replied carelessly as he walked out the door.  
  
"Where the heck is she," Ash said. Ash heard something in front of him. He grabbed a pokeball and threw it. The ball was caught by an arm with black fur. The Pokemon tried to come out but the ball wouldn't open. Dark Pikachu's full body came into Ash's view as he walked up to him."  
  
"Chu pika (Worthless toy)," Dark Pikachu said as he dropped the pokeball.  
  
"What the heck," Ash said as he looked at the monster. "Who are you? What are you?" The cooler part of Ash finally took over for a brief moment as he remembered in spite of his fear to ask, "Where's Minako?"  
  
"Pika pika chu pikachu (Well you're going to be dead so those questions aren't even worth answering)," Dark Pikachu said as he sliced Ash's shirt with his claws.  
  
Ash jumped back. "Man that was close," he said looking down at his shirt. "He really means business." Ash ducked as the evil Pikachu threw another punch at him. The Pikachu's hand went right through the wall.  
  
"Chu pika pi (I won't miss this time)," Dark Pikachu shouted as he pulled his arm back.  
  
"Blue Star Attack," a female voice shouted as a blue energy beam shaped like a star hit the Evil Pikachu. Ash quickly moved out of the way as the Evil Pikachu hit the wall.  
  
"Are you okay?" the female voice said as a figure stepped out of the darkness and head toward Ash.  
  
"Sure I'm fine," Ash said as he finally got to see where the voice was coming from. It was a girl about 15 or 16 years old. She had long black hair that went down to the middle of her back. She was wearing a uniform that looked just like Pretty Misty's except the colors were different. She had a light blue miniskirt and a white shirt with a red bow on the front of it. Her shoes were blue five-inch high heels. Ash tlooked into her eyes. They were a beautiful shade of blue. "Man," he thought, "she's beautiful." He shook his head. He really was turning into Brock.  
  
"Who are you?" Ash asked.  
  
"I'm the...," the black-haired woman was cut off when the Evil Pikachu's claws went across her back. The woman screamed in pain as she fell into Ash's arms.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ash asked.  
  
"Sure, I'm fine," the woman said as she pushed herself up. The Evil Pikachu punched the woman in the back, knocking her and Ash to the floor.  
  
"Stop it," Ash said getting up. "You won't hurt her any more, you monster!"  
  
"Don't. You can't win," the woman said sitting up.  
  
"Pika chu pika pika chu (I'd like to see you try boy)," Dark Pikachu said. "Pika pik chu (You'll die now)."  
  
"I will win," Ash said running up to the Evil Pikachu and punching it in the stomach. The Evil Pikachu just stood there. The next thing Ash knew, the Evil Pikachu's fist was going into his gut. Ash flew into the wall. The Evil Pikachu walked over and kicked Ash in the gut again. Ash felt a stream of blood coming from his lips and nose.  
  
"Pikachu pika (It ends now)," Dark Pikachu said with a huge smile on its face.  
  
"I don't think so," the black haired woman said getting up. "You'll have to kill me first."  
  
"Pika pik chu (Fine. You'll die first)," Dark Pikachu said turning around.  
  
............  
  
Giovanni stepped into the helicopter and nodded at the pilot. The helicopter lifted up and flew off into the sky.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay that's the story up to now. I would like to ask you now to Review and tell me what you think. Oh and make sure to catch the next chapter where the fate of Minako will be decided and the black haired Girls name will be revealed. 


	4. Special Event: Minako’s Rescue

The Magical Girl Pretty Misty  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Special Event: Minako's Rescue  
  
Back at the Pokemon Center, Brock, Misty, and Pikachu were just returning and saw Nurse Joy on the phone. She asked the person on the other end to hold on for a minute and walked over to the group. "Oh thank goodness, there you are," Nurse Joy said sounding relieved.  
  
"What happened Nurse Joy?" Brock asked.  
  
"Earlier tonight your friend Ash came back to pick up his Pokemon and told me that the girl he was with was kidnapped," Nurse Joy said clearly upset. "He told me it was Team Rocket and I let it slip that they had a base at the Goldenrod Radio Tower. He raced out of here to save her by himself. If he finds it, he's in a lot of trouble. That has to be one of their biggest bases."  
  
"Don't worry. Ash can take care of himself," Brock said. "I'm sure he hasn't done anything dumb like barging in and letting everyone know he's there."  
  
"We're talking about Ash right," Misty replied looking at Brock. "I'm sure that he's going to get into some kind of trouble. It's not like he thinks things through all that much."  
  
"Then what are we doing standing around here?" Pikachu shouted. "We have to help him." Pikachu rushed toward the door. "Just don't get into trouble, Ash. I'm coming. Minako, please hang on."  
  
"Pikachu, wait! We don't even have a plan yet," Misty shouted but it was too late. The little yellow rodent was already through the door. Misty sighed and shook her head. "Its looks like what they say is true. The Pokemon is just like the trainer. We better go with him, Brock." Misty ran after Pikachu shouting, "Pikachu wait up."  
  
"I'd better go with them," Brock said as he looked at Nurse Joy. To her surprise, he took her hands in his. "Don't worry. We'll be fine. This isn't the first time we've been in a mess like this. See you later." Brock dropped her hands and ran after his two friends.  
  
"Be careful," Nurse Joy shouted as she watched them disappear into the darkness.  
  
..................  
  
Back at Team Rocket Headquarters under the Goldenrod Radio Tower, Jessie, James and Meowth have all gotten a power-up from Minako. Minako was asleep because of all the power she lost during the procedure. All the fight she had left was gone. James smiled down at her. She was even more beautiful sleeping. In his mind, he was thinking about how impressed she would be with his new power. She would definitely go out with him now.  
  
"Hey, do you feel different James?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Yeah kind of," James replied flexing his arm. "I feel stronger, more confident." He smiled maniacally. "I can't wait to find those twerps. Now that we've became Super Team Rocket, we'll be able to capture Pikachu one two three. Hahahahahahahahahaha. We'll be unstoppable."  
  
"Okay," Jessie said giving him a strange look.  
  
......................  
  
Meanwhile Ash and the new girl were still battling Dark Pikachu. The new girl was knocked back again by the Dark Pikachu hitting the wall.  
  
"Stop it," Ash shouted. "Leave her alone." The Dark Pikachu walked over and picked her up by her neck. "Put her down now," Ash demanded.  
  
"Pika chu (Make me)," Dark Pikachu replied smiling.  
  
"Man, I can't send my Pokemon against that thing," Ash thought. "If they got hurt I couldn't forgive myself." Ash ran in for one more charge. Dark Pikachu drop the black- haired girl as sparks formed in his cheeks. Before Ash could stop himself, Dark Pikachu sent out an electric charge and shocking Ash and causing him to fall to the ground. Ash slowly got up again breathing hard. "It's a good thing I'm use to Pikachu's shocks," he thought. "Otherwise, I would have been a goner."  
  
"Pika chu pik (Just stay down boy)," Dark Pikachu shouted.  
  
Ash wasn't sure what Dark Pikachu was saying, but he wasn't ready to give in. "I can't give up," he said. "There's someone I made a promise to who's in trouble and I can't give up until I rescue her. I won't break my promise."  
  
"Well then let's see that you keep that promise." It was the black-haired girl. She had pulled out a magic wand like Pretty Misty's. "I, Pretty Melissa, will stop you here and now. Blue Star Attack." Her wand changed into the shape of a star and it hit the Dark Pikachu. The evil Pokemon went flying into the wall where it passed out. Melissa turned to Ash. "Let's get going and help your friend. Okay?"  
  
Ash smiled and nodded. "Right. Let's get going."  
  
The pair started running down the hallway.  
  
....................................................  
  
Misty stood behind a building a little way away from the Goldenrod Radio Tower and took out her wand. "Water give me the power to transform and help my friends. Pretty Misty Power," Misty shouted. There were some flashing pink lights and Misty was transformed into the Magical Girl Pretty Misty. She was wearing a pink miniskirt, with ruffles flowing along the sides outlining all her feminine curves. She also wore a white tee shirt with puffy sleeves and a pink bow on the front. Her five-inch pink heels brought her up to a towering height representing the female warrior within. "Ash, I'm coming," Pretty Misty said as she ran to the Goldenrod Radio Tower.  
  
............................................  
  
At the Goldenrod Radio Tower, Brock and Pikachu managed to find Team Rocket's headquarters. Brock looked back and noticed Misty wasn't there. "Where could she have gone," Brock asked himself looking around the room. He frowned. "Well I we can't stop and look for her. We should find Ash first. I just hope she wasn't caught by Team Rocket." Brock turned down a hallway and came head to head with the reawakened Dark Pikachu. Brock jumped back. "What is that thing?"  
  
Dark Pikachu raised its claws, ready to attack.  
  
"Brock, move now," Pikachu shouted as he attacked the Dark Pikachu with a Quick Attack hitting it in the stomach. The Dark Pikachu flew back and hit the wall but didn't seem hurt at all. It formed a ball of electricity in its fist and sent it at Pikachu. Pikachu jumped out of the way but the Dark Pikachu kept up its attack, using its fists to break the ground under Pikachu. Pikachu used its speed to dodge but the Dark Pikachu kept on attacking. It was pretty fast and after a while, it managed to land a hit on Pikachu sending him flying across the hallway. Pikachu landed near Brock.  
  
"Pikachu, are you okay?" Brock asked anxiously as he picked him up.  
  
"I've been better but it's nothing serious," Pikachu replied.  
  
"Hey monster, stop it right here," a girl's voice shouted. "I'm the Magical Girl Pretty Misty and I won't let you attack my friends anymore. In the name of love and justice, I will punish you." Pretty Misty took her wand out and made the shape of a heart with it. "Blue Heart Attack." Little blue hearts hit the Dark Pikachu throwing him back. Misty took her wand and hugged it against her chest. "Power of water, help me heal this creature of darkness. Pretty Misty Healing Mist." A blue mist came out of the wand and covered the Dark Pikachu. When the mist cleared, the Dark Pikachu had turned back into a regular Pikachu and ran off.  
  
"What could have made that Pikachu change into that thing," Brock said.  
  
Pretty Misty shook her head. "I don't know," she said. "But I sure hope Ash didn't run into anything like this."  
  
"What? Do you think there are more of them," Pikachu said worriedly. "Come on then. We have hurry." Pikachu ran down the hallway after the Dark Pikachu. "Ash, be okay," he said to himself.  
  
"Pikachu, wait up," Brock shouted.  
  
"Yeah, wait for us," Pretty Misty shouted as she looked over at Brock and both of them broke into a run after Pikachu.  
  
..........................................  
  
Back with Ash and Melissa, they had reached the secret underground lab of Team Rocket. "Umm Melissa, I need to know. Why are you helping me?" Ash asked as he kicked at a locked door.  
  
"I am a protector of justice and love," Melissa said. "I think what you're doing is really brave, going into danger to save the girl you love."  
  
Ash stopped his efforts for a moment and looked at her quizzically. "How do you know about that?" he asked.  
  
"I saw you in the park when it all happened," Melissa replied. "I wasn't able to help you then, so I decided to follow you."  
  
"Well, thanks. I'm glad you did," Ash said smiling. He started kicking the lab door again and after a few more kicks finally managed to break the door down. As they walked in, they saw Minako tied to a chair attached some machine.  
  
"Minako," Ash shouted as he ran over to her and started to untied her. "Minako, wake up. Please wake up." Ash began to shake her gently, trying to get her to wake up.  
  
A small sound, like a moan, came from Minako throat. Her eyes started to flutter open. "Ash is that, you?" she asked groggily.  
  
"Yeah, it's me," Ash said, his relief showing in his face and voice.  
  
Minako opened her eyes and looked into Ash's. She put her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Ash, I never thought I see you again."  
  
"Hey, I promised to get you home safely didn't I?" Ash said confidently. "I always do my very best to keep my promises." He started to blush. I'd go to hell and back for you, Minako. I really, really like you."  
  
"Wow this is just like one of those magical girl manga's, except this time the main heroine doesn't get the guy," Melissa said disappointedly. She shrugged. "Well there's always next time."  
  
"Let's get out of here," Ash said. Before anyone could react, a huge metal arm came out of the dark side of the lab and grabbed Minako. "Minako," Ash shouted.  
  
"Hey, what's going on? Who's would dare interrupt our rescue." Melissa said angrily.  
  
"Prepare for super trouble."  
  
"And make it mega double."  
  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
"To unit all people within our nation!"  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
  
"Super Jessie."  
  
"Mega James."  
  
"Super Team Rock blasting off at the speed of light."  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight."  
  
A huge robot stepped out of dark. It looked a little like Pretty Misty, only dressed in black. Team Rocket was standing on its shoulders. Jessie was on one side and James and Meowth were on the other.  
  
"Ultra-powered Meowth, that's right."  
  
Ash was puzzled. What was all this super this and mega that nonsense. He looked closer at Team Rocket. They somehow did seem different. They looked bulkier, like they had more muscle, and their eyes were crimson red. Suddenly he saw Minako. She was in the center of the robot's stomach, imprisoned by a glass window. She seemed to be attached to the robot by wires. She was slumped over and her eyes were closed. "Give Minako back right now Team Rocket," Ash shouted.  
  
"Why don't you make us," Jessie replied.  
  
"No way. She's going to be my wife," James said, shaking his fist at them.  
  
"Doesn't she get a said in that," Melissa demanded.  
  
James crossed his arms and took on a confident air. "Of course, but once she's gets to know me..." he suddenly paused and squinted his eyes at Melissa. A little drool came out of his mouth. "Wow, you're really cute and you're a Magical Girl." He turned to his partner. "Jessie, I'm sure the boss would love her, don't you?"  
  
Jessie looked at James in disgust and shook her head. "James, can't you be satisfied with two beautiful women in your life."  
  
"Hold it, Jessie," Meowth said commandingly. "The little pervert has a point. If one Magical Girl is great, two Magical Girls will be even better. Mega Magical Girl Punch." The robot's arm suddenly extended straight toward Melissa. Ash jumped at Melissa, knocking her out of the way and taking the full force of the attack. He crashed into a wall and collapsed on the ground.  
  
Melissa quickly got up. "W-Why did he do that?" she said to herself as she ran over to Ash who was lying on the ground.  
  
"Are you alright?" Ash said weakly as she knelt next to him. "I couldn't let them hurt you after you helped me so much."  
  
Just then Brock and the others ran into the room. "Ash," Pikachu shouted as he saw his master lying on the floor.  
  
"What happened here?" Brock asked  
  
"Well it looks like the rest of the twerp's friends made it," Meowth said.  
  
"Team Rocket," Brock shouted as he looked at the Magical Girl Robot.  
  
Pretty Misty ran over to Ash and Melissa. There was fire in her eyes. "Did Team Rocket do this?" she demanded.  
  
"Yeah. Ash was trying to help me and he got in the way of one of that robot's attacks," Melissa said.  
  
"Wow," Brock said as he noticed Melissa. He ran over and grabbed her hand. "Hi, my name is Brock but you can call me your soul mate."  
  
"This isn't the time to be flirting," Pretty Misty shouted. She hit Brock over the head with her wand and dragged him off.  
  
"Pikachu, you have to save Minako now," Ash said as he slowly pushed himself up.  
  
"Right," Pikachu replied. He ran toward the Robot.  
  
"I don't think so Pikachu," Meowth said as he pushed a button. "Magical Girl Wand Strike." The robot slammed it's wand into the ground where Pikachu was.  
  
"Pikachu," Ash shouted as a cloud of smoke appeared hiding Pikachu from view. A small figure emerged from the mist, running up the wand. It was Pikachu. "Alright Pikachu, Quick Attack, now."  
  
"Got it," Pikachu said with a grin as he sped up and jumped, slamming himself into the glass in the robot's stomach. Pikachu landed inside and tried to pull the wires from Minako.  
  
"Forget the other Magical Girl. Let's get out of there," Jessie shouted as she made the robot's left arm go after Pikachu.  
  
"Yes, I can't have the twerps running off with my future bride," James shouted as he made the right arm go after Pikachu.  
  
"You three aren't going anywhere," Melissa said taking her wand out.  
  
"Yeah, we won't let you have her or Pikachu," Pretty Misty shouted. She took out her wand and made the shape of a heart with it. "Blue Heart Attack."  
  
"Blue Star Attack," Melissa shouted as she finished making a star shape with her wand.  
  
"Not again," Team Rocket shouted as they saw the heart and star attacks break off the robot's arms.  
  
"Great work girls," Pikachu said as he pulled the last wire from Minako. Suddenly, the robot began to fall forwards and before it could right itself, Minako and Pikachu started tumbling toward the ground.  
  
"Minako," Ash shouted as he ran toward the falling pair. He caught her and the two collapsed on the ground together.  
  
"Ash you saved me again," Minako said smiling as she looked at Ash.  
  
"Yah I guess I did," Ash said as he watched her get up. She held out a hand and helped him up. "Hey Team Rocket you ready to give up."  
  
"No way. I won't let you take my blonde hottie," James shouted. "Magical Girl Cannon prepare to fire." The mouth of the robot opened and a cannon emerged. A light could be seen forming inside the barrel.  
  
"Ash, thanks for all the help but I'll take it from here," Minako said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ash asked.  
  
"Venus Star Power, Make Up" Minako shouted as she took out her transforming pen. She was engulfed in colorful lights and when they faded. she was wearing her Sailor Scout Uniform. "I'm the pretty warrior of love. I'm the pretty Bishouja Sailor Venus.  
  
"Minako is a Magical girl too," Ash said in amazement. "That must have been why Team Rocket wanted her."  
  
"Yeah, I knew she was special from the start," Brock said. "My girl radar is never ever wrong."  
  
Ash looked astonished. "Wow, Brock, if you're girl radar is so good, why do you keep striking out."  
  
"I will stop you, Team Rocket, in the name of love," Minako shouted. Two crescent moons collided together as she raised her index fingers into the air above her head. Energy gathered as she brought her arms down. She pointed her glowing finger tips at the cannon.  
  
"Cannon Ready Fire," James shouted. A silver beam of light shot from the robot's mouth.  
  
"Crescent Beam," Minako shouted. A strong yellow beam of energy flew out from the end of her fingers. The yellow beam hit the silver light and started to push it back. The two beams of energy struggled for a few seconds until finally the cannon's light was pushed all the way back. There was a small boom and smoke started streaming from the robot's ears. "Give up now, Team Rocket."  
  
"No, I can't lose now," James shouted. "I won't give her up. You won't be able to stop our cannon's Maximum Fire attack." He rubbed a tear from his eye. "This will hurt me as much as it will you, but it will worth once we're together."  
  
"James, if you fire again the Robot will overload," Jessie yelled.  
  
"Trust me. I know what I'm doing," James said as he watched the power gauge on the robot's neck go up to maximum. Just as it was about to reach its peak, it suddenly stopped and fell back to zero. "W-What, what happened?"  
  
"Well it appears that we ran out of power," Meowth said. "That last attack used up all the reserve."  
  
"You're kidding," James said with dismay.  
  
"Well, if you need a power boost, I'll be happy to help you out," Pikachu said as he jumped up and grabbed one of the wires that had been attached to Minako. "Final Shock." Sparks appeared all over the robot. It exploded with a bang, blasting Team Rocket through the ceiling and out of a first floor window.  
  
"Super Team Rocket blasting off again," Team Rocket shouted as they flew into the distance.  
  
.................................  
  
Back at the lab, Brock was busy on the computer doing some research. "Hmm, it looks like Team Rocket were the ones who brought Minako here to our world." He pointed to the two chairs. "These chairs are part of an energy transfer device. Using Minako's power, they could change an ordinary human into a super human."  
  
"So that's why Team Rocket looked so weird, like they've been working out at a gym," Ash said.  
  
"And that explains why they captured me. Brock, is there any information on how to send me back to my world?" Minako said.  
  
Brock shook his head. "Nothing that I could find."  
  
"So that means I'm stuck," Minako said sadly.  
  
Melissa pushed passed Brock. "No, no, no, don't worry. I'm sure if we push all these buttons, one will be the way to send you home. Now how about this one over here." Melissa started pressing buttons randomly.  
  
"Stop that. We have no idea what those controls do," Brock shouted.  
  
"We have to take a chance, Brock," Pretty Misty said.  
  
"Relax, what's the worse that could happen." Suddenly the lab went dark for an instant. Melissa giggled. "Sorry about that. Maybe I should read the label first." When the lights came back on, Melissa studied the controls. She pushed a button and warp portal opened up. She turned to the group and smiled. "See that wasn't so hard was it."  
  
Ash turned to Minako. "I guess your leaving now," he said sadly.  
  
Minako took Ash's hands in hers. "Yeah, I have to go back," she said. "I have friends back there that are depending on me and I can't let them down. I'm sorry, Ash. I'll really miss you and I hope we'll see one another again." She put one of her hands on his cheek, leaned forward and kissed him. "Good bye Ash. I'll never forget you," Minako said as she walked away. She waved at the others standing next to the portal. "Thanks for all the help, guys. I'll never forget any of you. Good bye." Minako stepped through the portal and it vanished.  
  
"I guess I should get going too," Melissa said as she looked over at Ash who looked pretty depressed. She walked up to him and put her arm around him. "Don't be so down, okay. I know there's someone great out there just waiting for you." She went to the door and turned around. Ash looked up and she gave him a big smile. "I'll see you later, Ash," she said and with that she was gone.  
  
"Man," Brock said a little shocked. "Ash, you lucky dog. Minako and now this new girl. I guess it's only naturally that hanging out with me has turned you into a babe magnet but I never thought you'd do better then me."  
  
Ash stared around the room and sighed. "I'm not that lucky, really," he said. "Hey, where did Pretty Misty go?"  
  
Brock looked around. "I'm not sure," he said. "Pikachu, did you see anything?"  
  
Pikachu shook his head. "Nope, not a thing," he replied.  
  
"Well I think we should get going before anything else happens," Brock said. "Plus, we really need to find Misty."  
  
"Misty's gone?" Ash said surprised.  
  
"Yah, we lost her on our way here," Brock said. "I'm sure she'll be fine though. She can take care of herself."  
  
When they reached the lobby, Misty ran up to them. "Guys, what happened? Where's Minako?" she said anxiously.  
  
Ash sighed. "Don't worry. Minako's okay. We managed to save her from Team Rocket and found the machine they used to bring her here. Then she went home."  
  
Misty stepped closer to Ash, a look of concern on her face. "Ash, are you okay with that," she asked.  
  
"Yah, I think I am," he replied. "After all, I knew she'd have to leave sometime."  
  
Brock smiled and clasped an arm around Ash. "Don't worry. Ash will be fine. Why, he's already got this hot new girl after him," he said. "Ash is so damn lucky. First Pretty Misty, then Minako and now this new magical girl." A tear appeared in Brock's eye and he quickly wiped it away. "It looks like the student has surpassed the master."  
  
Misty gave Brock a withering look. "Yeah, who'd of thought Ash would become so popular," she said.  
  
"Ash you're the chu," Pikachu said.  
  
"It's the man, Pikachu," Brock said. "Ash is the man. Listen, let's finish this in the morning. I'm sure Nurse Joy is worried sick about us."  
  
"Yeah, Brock's right," Ash said. The four companions left Team Rocket's headquarters and made their way back to the Pokemon Center.  
  
Author's Notes: Well there's chapter four. Now that you read it please review and tell me what you think. Well now that Minako's gone home it looks like Misty won't have as many romance problems but how long will that last. In the next exciting chapter Misty will finally get to meet with her rival in love and to top that off there still Team Rocket to deal with. 


	5. Misty’s Rival in Love

The Magical Girl Pretty Misty

Chapter 5:

Misty's Rival in Love

The next day Ash went to the gym. He won his Plain Badge and was now back to his normal happy self. "Man, that was a great battle. Right, Pikachu?" Ash said as he looked at his badge.

"Yeah it sure was," Pikachu replied. " I was worried for a moment in the beginning, but that strategy you came up with at the end was great."

"Hey guys, I'm starving," Ash said. "That battle must have really taken a lot out of me."

"You'd have thought he was the one doing the fighting," Pikachu said sarcastically.

"Hey, coming up with winning strategies takes a lot out of a guy," Ash replied.

"That's right, Pikachu," Misty said with a wink. "You know thinking isn't Ash's strong point. It's a lot of effort for him."

"Yeah, I forgot about that," Pikachu said with a wink.

"Hey, you two, cut that out," Ash said indignantly. "I'm a great thinker and it doesn't take that much effort."

Brock looked up from the book he had in front of him. "Guys, I saw an ice cream stand in the middle of the park. According to the official Jhoto travel guide, it's suppose to be great," he said.

"Yeah, that sounds good Brock," Ash said turning to the right.

"Ahh, Ash, the park is the other way," Brock said pointing to the left.

Ash laughed. "I knew that," he said. "I was just testing you to see if you knew."

"Right," Pikachu said with a wink at Misty as they started walking to the park.

………………………………….

At the park Ash spotted the bench where he and Minako had sat just a day before. "Minako," Ash said to himself as all the memories of her rushed into his head. "I wonder what she's doing right now." As Ash stood there deep in thought, a Mankey jumped out of the bushes. It hopped on Ash's head and whacked him with the bag that it was holding. The Mankey jumped off Ash's head, dropped the bag and ran off. Before Ash could do anything, someone came out of the bushes and crashed into him. Ash fell to the ground on his back. As he landed, he felt warm lips against his and he started to blush. Ash looked up and saw two blue eyes staring back into his own. He suddenly felt something he hadn't felt since he first met Minako.

"I'm so sorry about that," a female voice said. As the girl got up, Ash finally saw who crashed into him and she was beautiful. She had long black hair that went down her back. She looked to be about 15 to 16 years old. She was wearing a white silk blouse with a short black skirt and knee high boots. "I was chasing after a Mankey who stole my bag and I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going."

"It's fine," Ash mumbled as he stood up and brushed himself off. As he was cleaning himself off, he caught sight of the bag the Mankey had dropped. Ash picked up the bag and showed it to the girl. "Is this it?"

"Yes, that's it!" the girl said happily. "You're such a life saver. I swear I don't know what would have happened if I lost this." She stepped closer and hugged Ash. "I don't know how I can repay you." She crossed her arms and frowned a little as she started to think. Suddenly her face lit up. "I've got it. Since we've already kissed, why don't we go on a date?"

Ash blushed. "A, a, a, … date," he said nervously. He couldn't believe this beautiful girl was asking him out. "I don't know. I mean I don't want you to feel obligated or anything."

The girl looked embarrassed. "Oh, don't worry. I just want to say thank you, but if you don't want to go out with me, that's perfectly fine."

Ash waved his hands back and forth. "No, no, I'd love to go out with you, really I would," he said excitedly.

"Great. Then it's settled," the girl said happily.

"Hey Ash, who's the new girl?" Pikachu said loudly as he came over with Brock and Misty who were holding ice cream.

"I'm his date," the girl replied.

"Date?" Misty said, almost choking on some ice cream. "You're joking right."

"No," the girl replied. "Oh, wait. You're not his girlfriend are you?"

"What?" Misty shouted. "No! I'm not his girlfriend!" She could feel herself blushing.

Ash laughed. "Yeah, I'm the last person she wants to go out with," he said jokingly.

"I don't see why. You seem really nice to me," the girl replied.

"Hmph. You'd be lucky if you were the last person I'd go out with," Misty said angrily.

"Hmmm, you're really upset over someone you say you don't like. If I didn't know better, I'd think you really do like him" the girl replied. Misty turned bright red. "Oh, so you do like him?" the girl said.

"No… not that way at least…" Misty said blushing. "We're friends that's all."

"What a lucky dog," Brock said. "How is it that Ash always gets the girl?"

"Well either he's really lucky," Pikachu said, "or we're just cursed." They both sighed and looked at the ground.

The girl turned back to Ash. "So it looks like you're single," she said.

'That's right," Ash replied looking at Misty.

"Oh I almost forgot. We haven't introduced ourselves," the girl said.

Misty's eyes widened. "What? You're going out with him and you don't even know his name?" she said in amazement. "Don't you think you should have found that out first?"

"Well we didn't get a chance. The first thing we did was kiss and since we'd already kissed…," the girl said.

Misty interrupted. "You k-kissed," she said shocked.

Ash felt his face turning red. He put his head down to hid his face and adjusted his hat. "Well it was more of an accident really," he said. "She was chasing this Mankey who had stolen her bag. She was chasing it and banged into me and when we fell over, well…, we may have kissed. She's taking me out to repay me for getting her bag back."

"Oh, so it's nothing serious," Misty said relieved.

"Well, not yet, but who knows," the girl said smiling playfully. "Oh, but we still haven't introduced outselves. I'm Melissa Mizuki."

"It's nice to meet you Melissa. I'm Ash and she's Misty," he said. "Oh and those two over there scowling at us are my friend, Brock, and my Pokemon, Pikachu. Pikachu speaks human. We're not sure how or why but it's pretty cool."

"Well any friends of Ash's are friends of mine," Melissa said cheerfully.

"Well then," Brock said taking Melissa's hands. "Since we're already friends, how about I take you out for a friendly lunch?" Suddenly Brock felt Pikachu ram into him, sending him flying into a bench.

"No let me!" Pikachu said.

Brock stood up and brushed himself off. "How do you expect to pay for it, Pikachu?" Brock asked angrily.

"Umm Ash can I borrow some cash," Pikachu asked.

"Well all this talk about lunch is making me hungry. Let's get something to eat," Ash said. "We can decide who will take Melissa out later."

……………………………………..

On the outskirts of the city, James was preparing for his revenge against Pretty Misty and her friends as he put the finishing touches on his new weapon. "Hahaha, Pretty Misty prepare to meet your end," he said manically.

Meowth shook his head. "I think he's finally lost it," he said quietly.

"You just noticed?" Jessie replied.

James frowned at his two partners. "Hey, cut the chatter you two and let's get moving," he said.

………………………………………

After lunch, Brock and Pikachu waited outside of the restaurant as Ash went to tip the waitress. Through the window, they could see he wasn't having much luck. Misty and Melissa were still arguing with the poor girl, claiming she was flirting with Ash.

"Hey Pikachu, doesn't that Melissa girl seem familiar to you?" Brock said.

"Nope," Pikachu replied.

Brock stroked his chin. "I'm sure we've met her before," he said. " I've never forgotten a pretty girl that I've met and I haven't ever been wrong about a pretty face. Still I want to be sure before I say anything."

Pikachu stood on his hind legs and looked in the window. "Well she doesn't look familiar to me, Brock," he said. "Sorry."

"It's okay Pikachu," Brock replied. "I know I've seen here somewhere before. I guess I'll have to figure it out for myself." As Brock stared at Melissa, a memory floated to the surface.

_Flashback _

It was the previous evening at the Pokemon Center. Ash and Brock were sitting on a bench in the lobby. "Hey Ash, who was that black haired girl you were with at Team Rocket's base?" Brock asked. "She really seemed to have a thing for you."

"Nay," Ash said blushing. "She was just helping me out. Anyway, I believe she called herself Pretty Melissa."

"Did she say why she was there?" Brock said.

"The only thing she told me is that she saw Minako get captured in the park and she followed me when I went to rescue her," Ash replied.

Brock clapped Ash on the shoulder. "Man, I wish I had your luck," he said. "I wonder where that huge Pikachu came from and if Team Rocket has any more hanging around."

"I haven't a clue where that monster came from," Ash replied, "but the next time we meet, I'll make sure I have Pikachu with me. He won't stand a chance."

_End of Flashback_

Brock stroked his chin. "I wonder. We meet a magical girl named Melissa who shows some romantic interest in Ash and then the next day, we just happen to meet a girl named Melissa who looks a lot like the magical girl and has the same name?" he said to himself. "A concidence? I don't think so."

Thinking about Pretty Melissa turned Brock's thoughts to Team Rocket. What were they planning? It was nothing good knowing Team Rocket. Brock pulled a little CD out of his pocket and looked at it. It contained all the information he got from Team Rocket's headquarters while he was looking for information on how to return Minako to her world. Brock was far from an expert hacker but he had learned a little from one of Professor Ivy's students when he was living with the professor. It seemed that Minako wasn't their only choice for a Magical Girl. There were many different magical girls on many different worlds. There was a young girl named Sakura who could control Magical Cards. There was a girl named Momoko who transformed into a magical bride. There was another girl called the great thief St. Tail, a girl named Pretty Sammy, all of Minako's friends and many, many others. Nothing in the data told him why Team Rocket picked Minako out of all those magical girls. He had also copied a file called "Pokemon X." It was protected so he hadn't been able to open it but he knew that any file that was protected had to contain important information.

"Hey Brock, what do you have there?" a female voice said. Brock turned around. Melissa was coming up behind him and she was smiling sweetly.

"It's nothing," Brock said putting the CD away. "It's just some dating simulator I got."

"Oh wow, I love those!" Melissa said clapping her hands together. "Is it sequel to Love Story 3.0?"

"Yeah and it's the greatest chapter of the story up to now," Brock said.

"Have you managed to get the secret Naru ending yet?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah it wasn't really that hard," Brock said. "You just had to give her the secret stuffed love bunny toy on her birthday, the one you get for Sarah."

"Wow, thanks for the tip," Melissa said excitedly. "I've been trying for weeks and I still couldn't figure it out."

Ash and Misty emerged from the restaurant. "Well it looks like they're really hitting it off," Misty said. "Sorry Ash, but it wouldn't have worked out anyway."

Melissa turned around. "Hey I haven't lost interest in Ash, Misty," she said, "so don't put words in my mouth." She flipped her hair away from her face. "In fact, I'm beginning to think you weren't completely truthful about your feelings for Ash."

"I was to!" Misty shouted.

Melissa crossed her arms and looked at Misty slyly. "Well either you like Ash or you're just jealous of the connection Ash and I have," Melissa said.

"I'm not jealous," Misty shouted as she started over toward Melissa and before anyone knew a thing Misty was chasing Melissa around the City.

"She so likes him." Brock said.

"Yup," Pikachu agreed.

"Likes who?" Ash asked.

"Ash, you're denser then steel!" Brock said clearly frustrated with his friend naïve stupidity.

"I'll show you a connection!" Misty shouted.

"Brock, are all girls like this?" Ash asked.

"Pretty much," Brock replied. "We better stop them before someone gets hurt."

Just then something fell from the top of a tall building, it landed where Melissa and Misty were just standing a moment ago.

"Prepare for super trouble."

"And make it mega double."

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unit all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Super Jessie."

"Mega James."

"Super Team Rock blasting off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Ultra-powered Meowth, that's right."

"It's Team Rocket!" Ash shouted as the dust around where the thing landed cleared. There was a huge Mankey Robot standing there and Melissa was in it's left hand. "Team Rocket put Melissa down."

"Well, why doesn't Pretty Misty make me?" James said.

"Pretty Misty," Ash said confused.

"Yeah it was her fault that my true love Minako left," James said. "I will not stand for that."

'Crap,' Melissa thought to herself. 'I can't transform now everyone will see me. Man this really sucks.'

"Pikachu, you know what to do." Ash said.

"Right," Pikachu said.

"I don't think you want to do that," James said. "Because if you do your little girlfriend will be caught in the shock and you wouldn't want that."

"Darn he's right." Ash said. "Pikachu hold off for now."

"James we're suppose to be capturing Pikachu not hunting down magical girls!" Jessie snapped at her idiotic partner, he would get them both fired at this rate.

"Hey, this is my plan I'll do what I want," James said.

……………………………………

Misty then went behind a building and took her wand out. "Melissa may be my rival but I guess I better help her," Misty said. "Ash I'll do this for you. Water, give me the power to transform and help my friends. Pretty Misty Power," Misty shouted. There were some flashing pink lights and Misty was now the Magical Girl Pretty Misty. She was wearing a pink miniskirt, with ruffles flowing along the sides outlining all her feminine curves. She also wore a white tee shirt with puffy sleeves and a pink bow on the front. Her five inch pink heels brought her up to a towering height representing the female warrior within.

…………………………………

"Hey will you please let me down!" Melissa said. "I'm sure Pretty Misty is coming."

"Sorry for being late," a familiar voice said. "There's a lot of traffic in this City. I'm Pretty Misty and I stand for love and justice. And in the name of all Magical Girls, I will punish you."

"Yah, great take this!" James shouted. "Mankey Rocket Punch." The fist flew at Misty and she flew out of the way.

Pretty Misty took out her water scepter and did a dance. "Blue heart attack!" Little blue hearts flew out of the wand and hit the arm that was holding Melissa. The arm then hit the ground the hand still holding Melissa.

"Pikachu do your thing!" Ash said.

"I don't need to be told twice!" Pikachu said with a grin. "Final Shock!" the bolt of lighting then hit the robot and it sparked up before being blowing it to bits sending Team Rocket flying.

"Super Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Team Rocket shouted as they flew into the distance.

Ash and the others then went to help Melissa out of the hand. Once she was free she jumped up and hugged him. "Oh Ash, it was so brave how you saved me like that."

"Why how dare she?" Pretty Misty said as she left.

"Hey guys, where's Misty?" Melissa asked after no one got on her case for hugging Ash.

"She went in that cloud of smoke and just disappeared," Ash said. "We better look for her."

"Yeah she probably just got lost and is wondering around the city," Brock said

……………………………………….

Misty then came back and saw everyone was looking for her. "Hey guys!" Misty shouted.

"Misty, where were you we were all really worried?" Ash said.

"Umm I just got a little lost in that dust storm," Misty said acting as though it was no big deal.

"That's good," Melissa said. "I was afraid you ran off because you finally saw the connection Ash and I share."

"You do not have a connection," Misty said clenching her fist.

"Man someone sure jealous," Melissa said.

"I told you I'm not jealous!" Misty shouted as the two girls started running around the city like before.

"Hey guys shouldn't we stop them?" Ash asked.

"Something tells me that the end of the world couldn't stop those two," Brock said.

"Popcorn," Pikachu asked passing a bag to Ash. "I think will be here a while."

"Where you get Popcorn?" Ash asked as he put some in his mouth. "But then again maybe I don't want to know?"


End file.
